cartoonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels
Mixels is a 2014 comedy animated television series that aired on Cartoon Network, co-produced by The Lego Group and Cartoon Network Studios.https://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/mixel-invasion-begun/ The series first aired on February 12, 2014 with a new episode of Teen Titans Go!. The series revolves around the Mixels, small creatures that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. Although previous Lego series, such as Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Legends of Chima use CGI animation, Mixels made use of Toon Boom Harmony software, which is animated at Atomic Cartoons, Inc., before later being animated traditionally at Digital eMation, Inc., Big Star Entertainment, Inc., and Saerom Animation, Inc.. A mobile app was released for the series on March 4, 2014, named Calling All Mixels, and even earlier two websites, one on the LEGO website and another owned by Cartoon Network, were launched where fans can learn about the Mixels. Nine series of collectible Lego building toys were released, based on the characters. On February 19, 2014, the series began airing as an interstitial program on Boomerang, and still currently airs as such. The TV series wrapped up production in July 2016, and the series finale aired on October 1, 2016.https://www.linkedin.com/in/jordan-reichek-9256218 Lego has stated that there will be no more toy sets produced after 2016. Overview Mixels involves many different, fun-loving tribes—each tribe having a different color scheme—who inhabit a fantasy land of adventure and wonder. They can mix (combining two Mixels), max (combining all three Mixels of the same tribe), and murp (when a mix goes horribly wrong) in all kinds of situations, using the mysterious cubits. All that stands in their way are the small, evil, discolored Nixels led by the tall King Nixel. Characters Infernites (Series 1) A tribe based on fire and the primary tribe of Series 1. They live in the Magma Wastelands. When all 3 combine, they become a bipedal t-rex-like creature with fire breath. Their cubits are red. This tribe is led by Flain. *Flain (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Living in the magma wastelands near the planet's core, the red-hot tribe of Infernites are kind of heroic, kind of bumbling... and really handy for a barbecue. Flain is their adventurous leader. Known as "the smart one" to friends because this Infernite can spell... but beware! If Flain thinks too hard that massive brain will soon catch fire. *Vulk (voiced by Jess Harnell) - One-eyed Vulk is the strong but dim-witted member of the red hot Infernites which live in the magma wastelands near the planet's core. The scorching hot hands of Vulk can melt escape routes through solid rocks and fend of Nixels... just stay clear of this loyal and goofy Mixel's super hot high-fives! *Zorch (Voiced by David P. Smith) - Zorch is the speediest of the red hot tribe of Infernites that live amid the lava near the planet's core. Infernites are kind of heroic, kind of bumbling... and really handy for a barbecue! When Zorch is not playing pranks, the fiery jets from this cheeky Mixel's backside leave Nixels standing in a cloud of smoke! Cragsters A tribe based on rock and the secondary tribe of Series 1. They live in the tunnels they have dug in the mine. When all 3 combine, they become a giant humanoid rock golem that can turn into a boulder that can roll at enemies. Their cubits are grey. This tribe is led by Krader. * Krader (voiced by David P. Smith) - The Cragsters are a tribe of serious, hardworking miners who live in the many tunnels and caverns they have dug deep under the surface of the world. Super-strong Krader is a tough guy, has a short fuse and is as close to a leader as the Cragsters have. With a rotating torso and a massive hand that folds into a demolition ball, Krader can bulldoze rock and dig deep pits to trap Nixels. * Seismo (voiced by Tom Kenny) - The industrious Cragsters are a tribe of miners who have made their home in a network of tunnels and caverns dug deep under the surface of the world. Seismo is a quiet and shy Cragsters, and just a nervous tap of this Mixel's huge feet can cause an earthquake. This can be useful when Nixels attack because Seismo's stomp can cause an avalanche to bury them! * Shuff (voiced by Jess Harnell) - Shuff is the secondary member of the Cragsters, a tribe of tough, hardworking miners who have dug deep under the surface of the world. Helpful and friendly, but very clumsy, Shuff has a body like a living wrecking ball and usually ends up accidentally smashing everything. Electroids A tribe based on electricity and the tertiary tribe of Series 1. They live in the Mountain City. When all 3 combine, they become a bipedal lion-like creature who can shoot electricity from his tail. Their cubits are yellow. This tribe is led by Teslo. * Teslo (voiced by Tom Kenny) - Teslo is the lookout for the yellow tribe of Electroids, a loopy tribe of Mixels who live high up in the mountainous forest to stay close to the lightning storms that energize them. Teslo has an electrically charged tail to zap any Nixels who challenge him. This dynamic Mixel has a secret fear of heights... well, not that secret, but the other Electroids don't let Teslo know that they know! * Zaptor (voiced by Jess Harnell) - Up for anything, Zaptor is the super-charged adrenaline junkie of the Electroids, a quirky tribe of Mixels who live high up in the mountainous forest close to the lightning storms that power them. Capable of releasing massive blasts of energy and blinding light, Zaptor can give his friends sunburn. They would prefer it if this living lightning rod of a Mixel directed those high voltage blasts at the Nixels. * Volectro (voiced by David P. Smith) - Every day is a bad hair day for scatter-brained Volectro of the Electroids, a zany tribe of Mixels who live high up in the mountainous forest to stay close to the lightning storms that power them. One too many electric shocks have made Volectro emit loads of static energy which this hilarious Mixel uses to draw anything it desires to that mega hairdo! Frosticons (Series 2) A tribe based on ice and the primary tribe of Series 2. They live in the icy popsicle lands in the Frozen Volcanoes. When all three combine, they become a blue dinosaur-like creature with claws of ice. Their cubits are blue. This tribe is led by Flurr. * Flurr (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Flurr is the leader of the chilled-out tribe of Frosticons, a blue Mixel tribe that hails from the frozen crystalline shells of dead volcanoes. Flurr is the only tribe member who never seems sleepy and this curious creature likes to fly around and explore Frosticon lands. Flurr is great at spotting invading Nixels far away but somestimes misses the most obvious things! * Slumbo (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Slumbo is the sleepiest and dreamiest of the Frosticons, a blue Mixel tribe which hails from the frozen crystalline shells of dead volcanoes. It takes an earthquake to wake this guy up, but when Slumbo is awake, this lazy Frosticon has the muscle to move giant objects and create obstacles for Nixels. But beware, Slumbo can get brain freeze from making ice tunnels. * Lunk (voiced by Billy West) - The unbelievably slow Lunk makes other members of the permanently chilled-out Frosticon tribe seem positively energetic. Lunk might not be the brainiest, or the most graceful when waddling along ice balancing on his stubby hands, but that thick ice exoskeleton makes this Mixel incredibly durable. And one sneeze from Lunk can istantly freeze a Nixel in an ice cube. Fang Gang A tribe based on wood and the secondary tribe of Series 2. They live on a farm with totems and make food for their appetites. When they all combine together, they form a brown beaver-like creature. Their cubits are brown. This tribe is led by Jawg. * Jawg (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Fiercely loyal, he'll use his indestructible teeth to protect his friends. * Gobba (voiced by Billy West) - His whip-like tongue has a super sense of taste that is amazingly accurate. * Chomly (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A lethargic trash compactor, he'll eat just about anything that's not nailed down. Flexers A tribe based on rubber and the tertiary tribe of Series 2. They live in the Sproingylands, using their stretchtastic talents to fight Nixels. all three combine, they become a hermit crab-like creature. Their cubits are orange. This tribe is led by Kraw. * Kraw (voice actor currently unkown) - He loves to stretch his intellect in a battle of wits, but he also just loves to stretch and bounce. * Tentro (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Although he suffers from a lack of confidence, his tentacles make him powerful and versatile. * Balk (voiced by Billy West) - He uses his head as a rubber mallet, but he may have knocked a few screws loose. Glorp Corp (Series 3) A tribe based on slime and the primary tribe of Series 3. They live in a castle in the deepest part of a deep swamp. When all three combine, they turn into a squirrel-like creature. Their cubits are green. This tribe is led by Glomp. * Glomp (voiced by Matt Taylor) - He's always hatching some crazy plan, but the real thing to watch out for is his runny nose! * Glurt (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - The avid garbage collector, if it's old, worn out, and smelly, he has a name for it: LUNCH! * Torts (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - This slow-moving guy has some super-gooey hands. Great for catching Nixels, not so much for high-fives. Spikels A tribe based on spikes and the secondary tribe of Series 3. The three are fun-loving and love to play and dance. They live in a desert with huge flowers. When all three join forces, they turn into a brachaeosaurus-like creature. Their cubits are tan. This tribe is led by Scorpi. * Scorpi (voice actor currently unkown) - Don't get stung by Scorpi, the super-cute but super-skittish member with a spike-ended tail for defense. * Footi (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - Keep on moving with Footi, with spiny legs and gargantuan feet for * Hoogi (voiced by Matt Taylor) - Lend a helping hand with Hoogi, with huge hands for crashing and smashing...and hugs. Wiztastics A tribe based on magic and the tertiary tribe of Series 3. All three live in a magic tent and love to put on magic shows for the other Mixels. When all three combine, they turn into a griffin-like creature. Their cubits are purple. This tribe is led by Magnifo. * Magnifo (voiced by Brian Stepanek) - Say Abracadabra to Magnifo, the magician who wields two magic wands and is the star of the shows. * Mesmo (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - Fly along with Mesmo, Magnifo's assistant who lacks in showmanship but is loyal. * Wizwuz (voiced by Bumper Robinson) -Burp out with Wizwuz, the fun-loving member of the tribe. Orbitons (Series 4) A tribe based on space and the primary tribe of Series 4. They live in Orbitopia, located on the Mixel Moon. When all three combine, they turn into a spaceship-shaped creature. Their cubits are lime and gold. This tribe is led by Niksput. * Niksput (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - Despite having the charm and charisma of a leading man, his mind is slow, to the point of bravely leaping into any danger before realizing how terrified he is. * Nurp-Naut (voiced by Justin Grolleman for Nurp, and Rodger Bumpass for Naut) - Nurp-Naut has a bad case of split personality with his double-face head! One face of him, Nurp is an innocent baby; the other, Naut, is a wise old man! This makes him very forgetful and accident-prone, as a side effect. * Rokit (voiced by Phil Hayes) - The trooper of the Orbitons does everything as if his life depends on it, whether it's petting a kitten, or eating some pizza. One of Rokit's biggest pet peeves is that none of the other Mixels mimic his extreme lifestyle. Infernties A tribe also based on fire and the secondary tribe of Series 4. They live in the Magma Desert and are the apparent cousins of the original Infernites. When all three combine, they form a cyclops like creature. Their cubits are crimson. They are still led by Flain, despite the fact that they are a separate branch of the Infernites. * Burnard (voiced by Jess Harnell) - This fun guy is always laughing! He laughs through fear and sadness, he just loves to laugh! If he laughs hard enough, he even spews fire! Ironically, the only way to get him to stop laughing is by telling a funny joke. He won't get the punchline! * Meltus (voiced by Jess Harnell) - Although Meltus may look strong and tough, he really is only a gentle giant. Unfortunately, he is allergic to everything, literally! If he even steps outside his house, he starts sneezing fire! * Flamzer (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - While Burnard sees fun in everything, Flamzer sees fear in everything! He is very untrusting, and at the slightest sign of danger, he speeds away with the help of his flaming tail. And when he runs, there's no catching him! Glowkies A tribe based on night and the tertiary tribe of Series 4. They live the Glowkie Caves in an all-new area called the Mixel Moon, and love to put on shows. When all three combine, they form a giant bat like creature. Their cubits are navy blue and light cyan. This tribe is led by Globert. * Globert (voiced by Dave Fennoy) - Globert claims to wow and impress any audience, and with his glow-in-the-dark eye, that's not hard to do! He loves to perform, and is the tribe's ultimate exhibitionist. * Vampos (voiced by Sam Riegel) - Vampos is the ultimate sports nut. He loves any sport, from rockball to acrobatics, and he's good at all of these, too! He is also said to be very relaxed and calm. * Boogley (voiced by Dave Fennoy) - Boogly is, well, a snob. He claims to have done everything there is, so nothing impresses him. He is always complaining, and is very critical. Klinkers (Series 5) * Gox (voiced by Chris Cox) − * Jinky (voiced by Jeff Bennett) − * Kamzo (voiced by Steve Blum) − Frosticons * Krog (voiced by Dave Fennoy) − * Chilbo (voiced by Griffin Burns) − * Snoof (voiced by Daran Norris) − Lixers * Spugg (voiced by Daran Norris) − * Turg (voiced by Peter Jason) − * Tungster (voiced by Tom Kenny) − Weldos (Series 6) * Kramm (voiced by Dave Fennoy) − * Forx (voiced by Chris Cox) − * Wuzzo (voiced by Peter Jason) − Glorp Corp * Dribbal (voiced by Jeff Bennett) − * Gurggle (voiced by Jeff Bennett) − * Slusho (voiced by Griffin Burns) − Munchos * Snax (voiced by Griffin Burns) − * Berp (voiced by Tom Kenny) − * Vaka-Waka (voiced by Jess Harnell for Vaka, and Daran Norris for Waka) − Episodes Season 1 Season 2 (2015) Series 1 Series 1 was released on March 1, 2014, and consists of the Infernites, Cragsters, and Electroids. Series 2 Series 2 was released on June 1, 2014, and consists of the Frosticons, the Fang Gang, and the Flexers. Series 3 Series 3 was released on September 1, 2014, and consists of the Glorp Corp, the Spikels, and the Wiztastics. Series 4 Series 4 was released on February 1, 2015, and consists of the Orbitons, the Infernite Cousins, and the Glowkies. Series 5 Series 5 was released on June 1, 2015. The two new tribes of this series are called the "Klinkers" and the "Lixers", along with three new Frosticons. Series 6 Series 6 was released on October 1, 2015. The two new tribes of this series are the "Weldos" and the "Munchos", along with three new Glorp Corp members. Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found Category:2010's Series